


(No Longer) A Danger Sign

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: Joe used to see the danger sign in David’s eyes. That’s why he holds himself from letting things happen. Until it’s already too late.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pique/gifts).



> 1\. Let's pretend that Joe's deal with Torino happened when both Joe and David were in Manchester.
> 
> 2\. I owe Cassy who has done the beta for this one-shot. And also Ali, as without her kind encouragement, I would never had the courage to participate in this fic exchange.
> 
> 3\. Loosely based on the song Danger Signs by Fozzey & VanC

 

**[*]**

It’s dangerous.

That’s why Joe never really makes a move. No matter how bad he wants to touch David more than just those casual touches between them on trainings and all. No matter how hard it is for him not to stare for too long at those easy, bright smiles that David has. He never makes a move. He doesn’t dare to.

It’s dangerous.

Which is so absurd, really. Someone with that shy, awkward smile, someone who still stuttered with his heavily-accented English in interviews, how would people even consider David to be someone dangerous? How would people even think that someone like David is dangerous?

 

But David is dangerous. That’s what Joe instantly found out the first time he saw David’s brown eyes. No. It’s not just a pair of brown eyes that he saw. Joe could see the blue skies through those brown eyes, that shine like diamonds.

And what is dangerous about it? Never in his life before had Joe wanted so bad to stare forever in the blue skies hidden behind someone’s eyes.

**[*]**

“You’re drunk.”

David gives him a wide smile. “No, I am not, Joe,” he says and giggles, his cheeks are tinted in colorss of cherry. “I am just drinking.”

Joe smiles and this time, he lets himself ruffle David’s hair.

“You’re drinking too much.”

David still stares at him with a wide grin, his teeth glistening between his lips. “Yes. No. Maybe. I don’t care. Because you’re drinking too. With me. We’re drinking together, yes? We’re having fun together, yes?”

Suddenly Joe wishes that he had drunk more than what he already had. So those simple, almost absurd words that just tumbled down from David’s lips won’t affect him like this. It’s ridiculous, how Joe’s stomach swirls with strange feeling because of what David said, while David himself looks totally oblivious about it.

Joe gives David a small nod. He forces himself to smile while there is actually another thing that he would use his lips for. Something that involves David’s lips, now glistening with the sparkling liquid.

David leans forward to Joe. His brown eyes looking straight at Joe. He asks, this time his voice is lower than before.

“Do you like it, Joe? You and me, we spend a lot of time together like this. Do you like it?”

The music is so loud, along with the sound of people talking and laughing. But all of them, all of those voices disappear into white sound. The only thing that Joe can hear is the banging of his heart in his ribcage.

Then suddenly a realization hits Joe. They do spend a lot of time _together_. On and off the pitch. Club functions or just some casual hanging out.

But no, they’re **not together**. Not in the way they supposed to be. Not in the way Joe wants them to be.

Joe’s throat feels dry when he answers.

“Of course. Of course I like it,” he says. He wonders whether the swirling lights in the club are too dim for David to see how Joe’s eyes are saying more than what he just said.

David holds Joe’s gaze for a second or two. A second or two that makes Joe believe that the world stops spinning and holds its breath for a while. A second or two where Joe sees it again; the blue sky in David’s brown eyes, clear and bright like the sky on a summer day.

Then he leans forward and rests his face on Joe’s chest. Voice half-muffled by Joe’s shirt, David giggles. He lifts up his head, the corner of his eyes crinkle as he grins.

“Me too. I like it too. I like spending time together with you, Joe.”

And then David smiles. An open, honest kind of smile, and Joe’s heart does a somersault because of it. David giggles again, and nuzzles his nose against Joe’s shirt.

Something at the back of his head tells Joe that David has drunk too much. That he won’t remember the things he just said the next day.

Joe pushes that small voice away from his head. For now, Joe just wants to feel. The warmth radiates from David’s body, the weight of his torso pressed against Joe’s chest. At the moment, Joe just wants to feel and carve the feeling in his mind, so it won’t just be fractured memories when he wakes up tomorrow.

That’s why Joe never drinks as much as he usually does whenever he’s with David. Because he wants to remember. He wants to be sober enough to remember the times that he spends with David. He wants to have all the pieces of memory as something he can remember clearly, not just as some hazy images, almost too blur to be true.

Joe ruffles David’s hair again fondly.

“Come on, let’s go. You’re too drunk.”

David pulls himself away.

“Go? Where to?” he asks. “Are you going to take me home? With you?”

_If only._

Because isn’t it what Joe has always wanted anyway?

Joe shakes his head.

“You’re too drunk.”

Joe knows that David is too drunk. And no matter how he is aching to touch and kiss and do things to David, Joe will not do it only for something that would become faint, vague memories when the sun rises the next morning.

So he stands up, and pulls David along with him.

“Come on. I’ll give you a ride to your place.”

**[*]**

“Do you hate me?”

To have David in front of his door so early in the morning like this is already shocking enough. And to hear that question from David, even before he himself have a chance to say anything at all, well, let’s just say that it’s something Joe hasn’t been prepared to.

Joe blinks, and then laughs nervously.

He’s nervous not just because it is David in front of him. But also because David has that look in his eyes. A look that Joe can’t put into words. He hates it when he can’t understand things. Including the way David is looking at him right now.

“Well, good morning to you too, David.”

David ignores Joe’s greeting. He takes another step forward instead. And the distance that becomes smaller between them starts to make Joe sweat nervously.

“Do you hate me, Joe? Do you?”

Joe really likes to think that he’s just imagining that tone of desperation in David’s voice.

It’s just so absurd.How could Joe hate David when ever since the Spaniard had walked in to Carrington a few years ago with a small shy smile, he had already made everything better and brighter for Joe?  But maybe, maybe Joe should have hated David instead. Because ever since David had looked at him on that first day of him coming to City, he also had made Joe’s world so much worse with all the uncertainty and the mixed emotions he has been giving Joe.

Joe looked away.

“Of course not, you idiot.” Joe laughed again, even though he can hear how his voice trembles. “Of course I don’t hate you.” He sighs, and stares at the tip of his shoes.

“I could never hate you, David…” he adds quietly.

Joe still has his eyes on his shoes, but he can feel how David moves, as the smaller guy takes another step, closer to Joe.

“Then… Then why you’re leaving?”

Joe lifts up his head.

 _James_ , Joe thinks to himself. It must have been James who told David about it. James is one of the few people that Joe told about his decision.

David’s face is close enough for Joe to see something that looks like sadness in his brown eyes. Something that makes the blue sky that Joe usually finds there now become gray, heavy with rain that’s about to fall down.

“That’s what people want, apparently.”

Joe can’t even make himself faking a smile. It’s just too bitter.

David shakes his head, looking furious. “I don’t want that. I don’t want you to go.”

There is a funny pull in Joe’s chest, seeing how David looks sad and upset and knowing that it’s the fact that Joe is leaving that makes David have that look on his face.

“Well…”

“Don’t go.” David takes another step. Now he is standing so close, too close but Joe still wants him to be even closer than this. He can see how David’s shoulders are moving up and down as he stares at Joe.

“Don’t go, _please_.”

Joe closes his eyes. When he opens his eyes, David is still holding his gaze at his eyes

“It’s already too late…” Joe whispers. And he starts to wonder _what if_ , _what if_ David has asked that question a few days ago, or even just yesterday.

But then David stands on his tiptoes to place one hand on Joe’s cheek.

“Then..is it..to late too…” David’s voice is trembling but also soft as he whispers.

Slowly, he leans his face closer to Joe as he continues. “For me..to do…”

Joe can’t breathe he can’t think he can only feel _feel feel_ the heat that radiates from David’s body that is so close to him and barely pressing against his.

David’s lips brushes Joe’s lips as he whispers the last word.

“This…”

 _Fuck_ , Joe thinks. _It’s now or never_.

He’s been sick and tired of being too scared of the danger sign that feels like screaming in his head every time he sees David, thinking and dreaming about David. Falling in love is dangerous. But Joe can’t deny it any longer that he has fallen into that danger anyway.

So Joe lets his desire take over himself as he grabs the back of David’s head, and kisses him like there’s no tomorrow.

David puts his other hand at Joe’s neck. Still with his lips against David’s, Joe’s hands go down to David’s waist, and pulls him inside. He kicks the door closed with his heel, and pushed David against the wall. Pressing his body against David’s, Joe lets himself explore David’s mouth with his lips and tongue and teeth. He has been waiting for so long, way too long for this. And once he finally, finally tastes David’s glorious lips and skin and just… David, he can never get enough of it. Especially not when David is making those gasping and moaning sounds. Not when David’s hands are sneaking in beneath Joe’s shirt, sending sparks of fire against Joe’s skin as they wander around.

The desperate need of air is the one that makes them pull away from each other.

Panting, David rests his head on Joe’s chest.

“Is it too late?” David repeats the question as he looks up, meeting Joe’s eyes. There is a small, shy smile that just looks so adorable on David’s face. Joe can’t stop himself from kissing the tip of David’s nose.

Some part of Joe is kind of getting upset, imagining all the times he has been missing out on the chance of _this_. But damn it. Maybe the stars finally aligned together now and Joe is not going to let this slip away from him.

“Maybe. But now that you…” Joe chuckles before continue, “Or _we_ , are finally doing this, we better do it right.”

David buries his face against Joe’s chest, and starts giggling. But Joe pulls himself away. His hand holding David’s arm, he kisses a spot on David’s neck, below his ear.

“Bed,” he whispers, and pulls David along with him as he makes his way to the bedroom with wide steps.

**[*]**

David is tracing random abstract pattern on Joe’s bare chest. Joe runs his fingers between the downy strand of David’s hair. He stares at David, still feeling like he’s dreaming. Because really, this is just too good, to be here with David in his arms, to be together with David like this. It’s just everything that Joe has always wanted and nothing like he has dared to imagine.

“You’re not going to forget me, no?”

Joe laughs. And he realizes that after so long, this time he finally laughs lightheartedly.

“Are you out of your mind, David? After years of thinking about no one but you, do you really think I can forget you?”

Sneaking an arm around David’s shoulder, Joe pulls David even closer, and kisses his temple. David giggles a little.

“I am just…” David says, voice muffled a little against Joe’s skin. Then he shifts, resting the side of his head against Joe’s chest. “Italian people are good looking,” he says, half-mumbling. “People say they’re good lovers.”

Something warm seeps in Joe’s veins. Cupping David’s cheeks with both hands, he gently pulls David’s head so they are facing each other.

Joe nuzzles his nose against David’s.

“Don’t listen to people. Listen to _me_ . Listen to me and believe me when I say that _you,_ are the best one. Always. Forever.”

David smiles. A smile so open, so honest, so beautiful it clenches Joe’s heart.

“You too Joe. I don’t care what people say about you. You’re the best one. You are the _one_ , the only one.”

Joe doesn’t know what else to say, so he just pulls David into a kiss. A long, throughout kiss, that Joe hopes can explain what words have failed to describe what he is feeling.

When they break apart from the kiss, David slowly traces Joe’s jawline with his finger.

“We can do this, yes, Joe? Even though you and me are far?”

The fragile hope in David’s eyes gives Joe all kind of mixed feelings. He no longer sees that danger sign in those eyes. It’s sparkling diamonds that he is seeing now. He takes David’s hands and kisses his knuckles.

“Yes, David. We can. We will make it.”

Maybe later on they will have to think on how to make distance means nothing when it is actually everything. On how to make things work while they seem to be impossible.

But right now, Joe knows that somehow, it will work out for both of them. He’ll do anything to make it work. He just knows that. Joe is already in love with David too much, he’ll do anything it takes to make this work.

Joe places another gentle kiss on David’s forehead.

“I’ll be with you even in the times when we have to be apart.”


End file.
